Buffy and the Vampire Slayeratts
by cankles
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer gets magically transported through a tornado to 1987 where she meets Ratt who turns out to be a group of rogue Slayers themselves! Work in progress this is part 1!


Chapter 1: You're In Trouble:

Rain was pouring down on a hot summer night. The middle of July is a typically hot period in southern California but it was getting extremely hot in Sunnydale. Bobbing up and down in the darkness was a light. The light was moving towards the center of town where the high school was located. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed across the downtown street as the mysterious light turned out to be a flashlight. The flashlight was being carried by none other than Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Giles better have a good reason for this. I spent two hours on my hair this morning!" the girl fumed. She continued to run down the street as the rain came down in buckets. Turning into the parking lot, Sunnydale High School was eerily illuminated from the inside. The harsh fluorescent lights weren't on but candles were placed throughout the hallways and windows. Maybe Willow is having a candlelight vigil to get Xander over Cordelia? A girl can dream... Buffy pondered.

The Slayer entered the school and navigated her way through the darkened hallways towards the library. The light coming from the room was strong considering that there were dozens of candles on the tables.

"Oh hello Buffy. Glad you could make it, sorry about the short notice." the British librarian quickly chimed from behind a bookshelf. Books were stacked upon the tables that didn't have candles on them. From behind the books, Xander and Willow were munching on popcorn and glancing through ancient books.

"Well if this isn't a great thunderstorm party," Buffy groaned as she slumped down into the empty chair next to Xander. "I don't think this one can top the last one!" Willow added sarcastically.

The group chuckled until Giles came over to brief them on what he discovered.

"Okay so this thunderstorm isn't your typical summer storm. It's a super storm that comes around once every hundred years called the Tonitrus Fulgoris. But I found out that it isn't just a super storm. It could also bring around high force winds and tornadoes that double as time portals and-"

"Wait a second, you're saying that this thunderstorm isn't just a storm but it's also a time storm that could whisk us all away to the stone age?" Xander inquired.

"Well it isn't that simple, Xander. There's no specification in how this tornado will happen or if it does happen. From my knowledge if it does occur, there's no way to know it'll take you. Maybe the Revolutionary War or maybe a post-apocalyptic future?" Giles explained further.

"Is that it? Is that all you wanted to tell us? That a tornado might touch ground and transport an unlucky bystander to who-knows-where? Giles I ran here expecting that the world was ending again!" Buffy snapped at the librarian. She was now standing and ready to leave.

"Wait Buffy, I know you're upset but there's another thing. The Tonitrus Fulgoris knocks out all power to the area that it's affecting. Sunnydale has already gone dark, Buffy. It's best if we stay here until the morning and this all passes over."

The Slayer started laughing until she had to stumble over to the nearest table. Willow and Xander both added in on the laughter while Giles stood and glared at the group until they stopped.

Buffy stood up and stated, "Giles, my mom is at home worried sick right now. I have to go home. And I know for a fact that Xander and Willow's parents aren't too thrilled about them being here right now either. I think it's best if we all went home before the storm got worse"

"You know Giles, she's got a point. We all know my mom and I should motivate before she gets angry." Willow smirked and got up from her seat.

"Giles..." Xander started. "What they said." Xander was standing with the girls and was slowly making his way towards the double door entrance.

"Well since you have all made up your mind, I guess you should all be careful. I would offer you all a ride home but the car finally broke down this morning. We're all in the same boat here. But tomorrow we will meet here and discuss some more. Goodnight"

Giles and the gang walked out the door and down the hall to the school entrance. They stopped and stared into the darkness that was the town of Sunnydale. They couldn't see the rain but they could hear it.

"Well I'll be off!" Giles exclaimed as he was the first to run out the door and into the storm. He disappeared after a few seconds.

"I guess I'll go next. I think Mom made a nice tomato soup for dinner." Willow said as she opened the door. The wind and rain rushed through the door and hit Willow like a wave that knocked her to the ground. Xander shut the door quickly as he helped Willow up off the floor.

"Will, let me walk you home. We live close and it'll be no problem," Xander insisted. Willow nodded and they both looked at Buffy. The Slayer nodded reassuringly and added, "You guys go ahead, I've got my trusty flashlight and I have to think about what I'm wearing to homecoming! I'll see you guys tomorrow. Be careful!" Willow and Xander walked out into the storm cell and the door slammed shut behind them. Buffy watched them disappear into the darkness of the night.

Buffy stood at the door in the barely illuminated hallway of the school and was half expecting a vampire to emerge from the darkness but she was alone. Bracing herself, Buffy opened the door and was immediately hammered with rain and wind. She ran into the stormy night and tried her best to navigate the way she came. The wind was blowing harder than it was earlier and she was getting tired. Even though she had Slayer strength, she was getting winded.

Lightning cracked through the night sky and Buffy saw something she didn't want to. A giant cyclone cloud was circling towards the ground in front her. She couldn't believe her eyes and had to pinch herself. Yep totally not dreaming. Well. This isn't good. Buffy ran as fast as she could back to the school but the winds were working against her and trying to suck her into the tornado. Gripping a bike rack she was holding on with all the Slayer strength she had. Eventually, her two feet weren't on the ground. She was vertically hanging onto the bike rack and trying not to let go. The slick bar of the bike rack was wet from the rain and Buffy was losing grip. One hand flew off and she was hanging with one hand while the cyclone's winds were sucking her into it slowly. The Slayer was no match for the storm as her hand was removed from the rack as she went flying into the heart of the storm.

"Hey...are you okay? Dude I swear she just fell outta that tree. Blew my frickin' mind man. Hey girl, dude, dudette are you ok?" The Slayer was face down on the ground. The smell of dirt and grass filled her nose as she looked up. The sun was shining bright and two shadows were standing over her.

"Phew, she's ok! Hahaha alright man. We thought you were a goner for sure, you took a huge fall." Buffy got off the ground and looked at the figures. One was a teenage boy dressed in obnoxiously bright clothing and high top sneakers. The other was a girl with extremely large hair and the smell of hairspray blew in her direction.

"Oh...I'm fine. You know, just climbing trees..getting in touch with my...natural side." Buffy awkwardly responded. She looked around and noticed that she was in the park. She also saw that everything looked different. It looked new. Except old. It was a new old. The Slayer casually said thank you to the pair and briskly walked down the street.

Everyone looked weird. Big hair and tight clothing. Girls were wearing leg warmers and guys were wearing shades that looked like they popped out of a math textbook. It was like she woke up in the 1980's. She stopped and realized that the storm that sucked her up had transported her back in time. She noticed there was a flyer for a concert on a telephone pole. It said "RATT IS INFESTING SUNNYDALE, CA. JULY 21ST AT THE BRONZE! RATT N ROLL OR PAY THE TOLL! " She heard music coming from down the street and realized that the Ratt show was tonight. She casually walked down the street and turned into the Bronze. The bouncer let her in because the Bronze lets everyone in.

The Bronze was packed with people and Ratt was in the middle of their set. Buffy heard the song they were playing on MTV when she was a kid. Dancing Undercover was one of the many soundtracks to her childhood. Buffy navigated herself closer to the stage and let herself go. She started dancing and forgot all about the fact that she was in 1986. Ratt was getting closer to the end of their set but the energy was getting stronger.

Buffy was having a good time mingling and dancing until the club's doors slammed shut so audibly the band stopped playing. Men and women with scaly faces and snarling mouths entered the room. There were dozens of them and Buffy knew exactly what she had to do. She had a stake hidden in her boot and pulled it out and assumed her neutral stance. She was ready to brawl until she heard something from the stage. Ratt was throwing their instruments to the ground while the drummer pulled out a duffel bag from behind the drum set. The singer opened it up and handed out stakes, crucifixes and anything else a typical Slayer would use. The band was well prepared and ready to slay when they noticed Buffy in the crowd as equally prepared as they were. Buffy and the lead singer locked eyes as he winked and threw a stake into the closest vampire. The vampire turned into dust as the rest of the vampires spilled into the club and the band jumped off the stage.

To be continued!


End file.
